The present disclosure relates to a digital price indicator capable of displaying prices, specifications of products, and the like in real time.
Of late, retailers such as department stores or warehouse chains have displayed a large amount of products on shelves according to the development of distribution and logistics industry. Price indicators for displaying prices and information regarding products being displayed are mounted on the shelves.
A price indicator includes a plate fixed to a shelf, and a display panel detachably mounted on the plate and having a display region allowing for the display of a unit cost, a place of production, characteristics, promotional phrases, and the like. However, in most cases, a price indicator according to the related art has a plate fixed in location, which makes it very inconvenient for a clerk to change the location of the display panel.
Since the display panel of the price indicator according to the related art has a detachable structure, a customer may accidentally remove the display panel from the plate and lose it.
Furthermore, according to the related art price indicator, in order to manufacture display panels expressing various shapes, colors and characters in a single model, the display panels need to be manufactured differently for each product being displayed. This may bring about an extreme waste of materials since display panels need to be discarded in the case where there is a price change or a product is out of stock and no longer for sale.